


Looking in the Nooks and Crannies

by SpaghettiCanActivist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Genin time period, Homelessness, In Character, Naruto is still Naruto, parental Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiCanActivist/pseuds/SpaghettiCanActivist
Summary: Following the attack by Orochimaru, Naruto is homeless. Kakashi is a proactive sensei. Author made up some legal stuff. Naruto sortofish, kind of, but not really, gets adopted. Early Naruto, set before Shippuden and will end before the story line enters Shippuden since the author only read and watched up to there. KakaNaru platonic.





	1. By the Riverbed the Little Fox Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Author is lazy. Author will not have work betaed. Author doesn't give a f*ck for those who are nitpicking and wish her use of Japanese honorifics and phrases were better. Author likes talking about herself in third person. Author just scared away all readers. Author will cry now. So, so many grammatical mistakes. Author is crying...

Naruto frowned, his momentary displeasure mashed in confusion.

“Nani?!” Naruto exclaimed, jumping up.

Kakashi looked down at his student.

“You cost your team half the pay for this mission, in return, you have to give up your pay to them, it’s only fair, Naruto.”

It was a repeated statement. Naruto’s eyes widened, mouth opening and his blustering outrage seeming to swell to bursting point, Kakashi winced, preparing himself for his student’s loud outburst, but it didn’t come. Kakashi was relieved, if slightly confused, as he watched his student deflate, going from eruptive anger to a sort of meek sheepish state.

“Ah, hai Kakashi-sensei.”

Kakashi eye smiled in relief at Naruto’s acceptance and the abnormal honorific. Kakashi tilted his head toward Naruto’s teammates. The Uchiha and rosette were leaned up against the wall outside the missions office, Sakura fuming, loudly complaining about their mission and blonde comrade while Sasuke ignored her, glaring out at the Konoha horizon, haughty air of disparagement being pointed at the buildings backdropped by the steep Hokage cliff. 

Kakashi watched Naruto approach the two, Sakura springing from the wall to screech unpleasantries before pounding Naruto in the head. The violence ceded once Naruto got a word in, hands offering up his own pay. Sakura seized hers with righteous fury, stomping away while Sasuke took the money cooly and hopped from the roof. The lesson now learned by the blonde, Kakashi sprang away, leaving Naruto to turn and face the empty space.

 

Kakashi stepped nimbly back into the missions room. Ever since Orochimaru’s attack and the Third Hokage’s death, work had been piling up. Kakashi had been working to make sure his little genin were exhausted by monotonous and numerous D-rank missions. It was complicated to say the least, the village in absolute chaos. Kakashi had it the worst though, the Uchiha was once again a difficult topic, especially since the Council had discovered the curse mark placed on the boy. It had been a pain in the ass keeping the boy on his team, there were certain ninja such as Mitarashi Anko who believed that the Uchiha should be locked up, even killed in some extreme opinions.

The jinchuuriki was another; very few knew about the display involving the release of the nine tail’s chakra, but those that did know were scared. It was a difficult thing to persuade the council to let both children stay active on a team and not be locked up. Sometimes Kakashi wondered if his students realized exactly how much he did for them.

“Hatake-san!”

Kakashi turned, looking at the chuunin. The shinobi blushed, rubbing the back of his head,

“I-uh,” the shinobi stuttered.

Kakashi blinked, taking in the nervous ninja before him.

“Your, well,” the man went a deep red and then turned very pale.

A few moments passed and then he put an arm out, a formal envelope in hand. Once Kakashi had taken it, the shinobi fled. Kakashi sweat dropped as he watched the chuunin leave. Obviously the Copy-cat nin was terrifying to some ninja.

It was another message from the council. Kakashi tucked it into his pocket with a sigh, already guessing about what its contents were. No doubt another summons about further information gained on Orochimaru, or rather lack of information. That or the council had finally decided on who the next Hokage would be.

Kakashi looked around the mission room, it was empty, no teams lined up waiting to get a mission or give a report. The curtain backing the desk area of the mission assignment was pulled back.

“Oh, Hatake-san, I thought you left with your team earlier?” Tanaka Tomomi had a round pleasant face, a shinobi who had immediately taken on this desk job following her passing the chuunin exam.

She only paused a split second before speaking again, not giving Kakashi time to answer.

“It’s perfect though, one of your little shinobi forgot something of theirs.”

Tomomi ducked down behind her desk and came back up with a bright orange jacket in hand.

“That Naruto, just the cutest little genin I’ve ever seen,” Tomomi smiled, laughing a little, she wasn’t from Konoha originally, she didn’t know about Naruto’s past.

“You must be so lucky to have your own adorable team of children!”

Kakashi took the jacket, and tried to nod in agreeance. ‘Lucky’, hah, Kakashi would be lucky to have his little genin be someone else’s headache. Turning on his heel, Kakashi stepped out of the office, leaving the plump chuunin behind.

Kakashi looked at the orange jacket for a few moments, considering just hanging onto it till tomorrow and giving it to the twelve year old when the team would meet up. However he realized that he should probably check up on Naruto, make sure the boy wasn’t drinking rotten milk again. On top of that, Naruto had taken the Third’s death hard. Kakashi didn’t coddle, but he was interested in the basic health of the genin he took care of.

He hadn’t been to his student’s house in a long time, not since he had first become his teacher. Decision made, Kakashi set off across the rooftops. As Kakashi went along, the roofs became dilapidated, the buildings lower and squat. The putrid scent of the ghetto of Konoha drifted up and made Kakashi’s lip curl in disgust. Landing softly on the roof of the apartment complex Naruto lived in, Kakashi looked down at the street. 

The streets here were littered, many of the non shinobi lived here, those that were poor. It wasn’t an ideal place to live. Kakashi landed soundlessly on the window seal of Naruto’s apartment. Frowning in confusion he took in the female panties strewn on the ground alongside other articles of clothing. All the plants were gone and posters of famous male actors were pasted on the walls. Kakashi watched as a young adult stepped out of the kitchen, in the middle of tying her long black hair into a ponytail. A young man walked out next, wrapping his arms around her. 

Kakashi left, returning to his post on the roof. He stood for a few moments thinking. Naruto hadn’t moved, that he was sure of. But Naruto’s apartment was now hosting some civilians. Kakashi summoned Pakkun. He wasn’t unsurprised to see the annoyed face of his dog turn toward him.

“I need to find Naruto.”

There was a strange pause as the dog looked pointedly at the apartment complex, Pakkun knew that this was where Naruto lived. Kakashi however didn’t say anything more.

“Whatever you say boss,” the ninken scoffed.

Pakkun raised his snout to the air, nose twitching. He gave a low growling yip and sprang from the rooftop. Kakashi followed. Several minutes later the padded feet of the dog met with the ground, a tiny puff of dust rising from the loose, dry dirt that was several hundred yards beyond the river. They were near the bridge leading south out of the village. Kakashi landed a moment later. Pakkun looked up, drooping eyes regarding Kakashi with a dry, inquisitive look. Kakashi however was just as puzzled as his ninken.

Both walked slowly forward until they came to the underneath of the bridge. There was a line strung across two of the high wood beams, several orange jackets and pants hanging on it along with plain black t-shirts. They were Naruto’s. Stepping past the clothing, Kakashi saw a small body curled up against the dirt embankment. Around him were a few items Kakashi recognized as Naruto’s, dull kunai and shuriken and his nin bag.

Kakashi stooped, picking up one of the kunai. Pakkun meanwhile walked around the campsite, sniffing the various items. It was relatively light, the moon pasted in the sky; a bright, round disc reflecting off the gently running river. It was nearer to being a stream, only ten or so feet across and rather shallow.

Naruto was curled around himself, legs tucked up and blonde head resting on his arms. His tiny breaths disturbed the dirt, making small grains flutter up and fall back down. Right in this area, the dirt was soft and dry, near to being like sand. One of his jackets was draped across his body, but from here Kakashi could see that he was still shivering.

“I thought Naruto lived in the village,” Pakkun said hesitantly.

Kakashi stood.

“Hai,” he replied softly, eyes stuck on his student’s form.

“He’s been here for at least a month, I can smell it,” Pakkun stated.

It made sense, the Third Hokage had ensured fair treatment for Naruto, after the man’s death the council must have pulled Naruto’s orphan funding. It wasn’t illegal per say, especially as Naruto was technically considered an adult, all shinobi were given that respect. But he was twelve, in a village filled with prejudiced people.

Kakashi crouched down next to his student and placed a gentle hand on Naruto’s forehead, just below the metal head guard. Bright blue eyes snapped open and Naruto jerked away from Kakashi, a small scream beginning and then catching in Naruto’s throat. Kakashi dodged to the side as a kunai flew past him. Naruto was scrambling backwards, eyes wide with terror and limbs shaking.

Kakashi held up his hands in placation. Naruto froze, breathing heavy and eyes glazed over.

“Kaka-sensei?” Naruto whispered hoarsely.

Kakashi eye smiled and nodded his head. Naruto nodded, eyes flickering from the surroundings and back to Kakashi as he tried to ground himself in reality. His eyes cleared but he didn’t relax any, instead tensing even more.

Naruto seemed like he wanted to say something, opened his mouth--lips trembling--and then shut it with the click of his teeth against each other. He gave a tiny shake of his head and stared at the ground.

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but found the words died on his tongue as those bright blue orbs turned up at him. Pakkun padded over, nuzzling Naruto’s arm.

“Hey, kid,” Pakkun gruffly said.

Naruto smiled, a hand reaching out to pat the ninken. Pakkun smiled wistfully, allowing the genin to pet him. The distraction gave a levity to the situation which both teacher and student appreciated.

“Trying to get the best fishing spots before everybody else?” The ninken joked.

Naruto gave a weak smile and shook his head ‘no’.

“Naruto.”

Naruto looked up at his teacher’s voice.

“What are you doing out here?”

Naruto’s eyes darkened with shame and he lowered his head, shaking it.

“Sutomo-san raised my rent, and I haven’t been making enough with our missions or at work, I just-I don’t work hard enough at, if I was a better ninja…” Naruto trailed off, tears forming in his eyes but not falling.

Kakashi exchanged a confused look with Pakkun, work? Surely the only work Naruto did was on his team as a shinobi. Naruto shook his head as Pakkun climbed onto the child’s lap allowing Naruto to wrap his arms around the ninken and bury his head in the short fur. 

“Gomenasai,” Naruto said, pulling back from Pakkun and wiping at his eyes.

Pakkun licked Naruto’s nose, an uncharacteristic action from the usually serious ninken.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Naruto,” Kakashi reassured, looking at his student in a level, calm manner.

Naruto didn’t seem to listen to him, head still ducked in shame. Kakashi tried to smile, an ineffective thing which didn’t reach his eyes and only creased the masked curve of his lips. Kakashi had never imagined his student was homeless, it was depressing to look around the area and realize it was well organized and smoothed with use; it meant Naruto was used to this, used to being homeless. Kakashi didn’t consider himself the best teacher, he was notoriously lazy and had the natural inclination to be unempathetic. This however left him thinking that he had made a grievous error concerning his bright, oblivious student. It seemed that such cheshire grins that grew on the child’s face distorted a reality of neglect and abuse.

Everyone had either looked at Naruto with hate or through those ever useful rose-colored glasses which helped ignore the fact that beneath the strength of a jinchuuriki, the loud, rude mouth of a child and blinding optimism was a being who needed--as all children did-- the basic fundamental comforts of home, food, and unconditional love. Naruto had none and had bravely brazened his way through life. It hurt the most to think that Naruto had never thought it necessary to go to those who claimed to care for him for help, either to save them the trouble or from the belief that help would be denied and Naruto mocked.

Naruto should have felt comfortable enough expressing any financial or housing issues to his sensei.

Kakashi turned, hands flickering through the shadow clone jutsu. Two replicas of himself appeared and began gathering the items in the area. Naruto had his face buried once again in Pakkun’s fur.

“Come here,” Kakashi said softly, having turned so his back was to Naruto.

Naruto looked up and Pakkun sprang lightly from his lap.

“But sensei, I’m not injured.”

Kakashi flapped his hands, gesturing for Naruto to climb on. A few moments later, Naruto hesitantly climbed onto his sensei’s back.

“Yoi,” Kakashi said softly, making sure his body was relaxed so Naruto would feel safe, the boy’s body was coiled like a spring.

“Pakkun.”

The nin dog turned, looking up at his master. Kakashi gave a small nod and the dog blinked, an understanding now between the two. Naruto was looking in confusion at the shadow clones as they gathered Naruto’s items.

“Kaka-sensei? What-” Naruto broke off.

There was silence, “Don’t worry, Naruto.”

Kakashi jumped from the spot, air sweeping through blonde and silver spikes of hair. Naruto tightened his grip and nuzzled his face into Kakashi’s back. Kakashi headed for his own apartment, a spacious three bedroom furnished in bright blue tones. It had been put together following his promotion to ANBU by Minato as a gift. He had never had the heart to change to it. He came in through the window, landing on the floor of the kitchen. 

Naruto slid from his back and Kakashi stepped forward to flip on the lights. Turning, he gazed once again at his student. Naruto was standing there, head hanging and shoulders slumped, piercing blue eyes staring up through the fringing spike of hair. It was disconcerting to Kakashi to see his student so quiet and subdued. Kakashi tilted his head to the side.

“Are you hungry?”

Naruto looked up, eyes brightening at the mention of food. Kakashi smiled, there was his little orange genin. Naruto still looked ashamed and unsure but he nodded his head vigorously, letting out a loud ‘hai’. Kakashi went over to the cupboards rummaging through them. Internally he sweat dropped as he realized that the only things he had in his cupboard was some generic green tea and old ramen packets.

He pulled down the green tea and ramen, then went to his stove. Kakashi hesitated, unsure of what to do. He didn’t use his kitchen enough to remember how to make ramen. Little hands plucked the ramen and tea from his hand and Naruto fiddled with some parts of the stove. Kakashi stepped back, letting Naruto take control of the situation. Within minutes the kettle was whistling merrily and two cups of steaming tea and two bowls of ramen were placed on the table.

Naruto sat and began enthusiastically eating, “Arigato sensei!!!”

Kakashi watched Naruto, nausea rising at the way his student was inhaling the food. He pushed his own food to the side and laid his arms on the table. A few minutes later three clones came in through the window, arms laden with Naruto’s things. Naruto stopped eating for a moment to look in confusion at the clones. 

Gulping down the last mouthful without chewing, Naruto drew a dirty arm across his mouth and burped loudly. Kakashi cringed.

“Sensei,” Naruto started, hesitancy back, “what’s happening? Is this some special training? I’m not in trouble am I?”

“No, Naruto, you’re not in trouble. There isn’t any training.”

Naruto frowned, staring in confusion at his sensei.

“Nani?! Then what’s going on!” 

Within the house Naruto’s voice seemed amplified, Kakashi winced, remembering his reasoning to always making sure that team seven only did missions which lacked four walls and a roof.

“Quiet Naruto, I’m just having you stay here until you have somewhere else to stay,” Kakashi admonished, frustrated at Naruto’s usual thick headedness. 

If it had been Sasuke he’d brought back, the boy would’ve already guessed that he was being brought in from being homeless. Then again, the Uchiha’s pride would be just as frustrating as Naruto’s obliviousness. Naruto seemed even more confused now.

“But, I don’t understand, why?”

Kakashi was silent, the terrible connotation of the word ringing in his head. Why? Why would Kakashi take his student in so he wouldn’t be homeless? Why was a twelve year old child so comfortable with the idea of being derelict? Naruto didn’t think that the adults around him held any responsibility when it came to ensuring he was provided with basic care.

“Because you can’t be homeless, Naruto,” Kakashi stated matter of factly.

Naruto blushed a little, that shame that bothered Kakashi back on Naruto’s face, and he shrugged one of his shoulders.

“I know,” Naruto ducked his head sullenly, staring off to the side.

“But I try to be a good ninja, sensei, I really do, I work as hard as I can, I don’t mean not to make enough, if you give me time I can prove it, I can work really hard and make enough money, I’m not lazy, I’ll work hard! I can talk to Nakamura-san and she can give me more hours! I’ll make more money than any other genin, believe it!” During this outburst Naruto straightened, fists clenching and a desperate conviction entering his eyes.

Kakashi blinked at the barrage of words and the intensity with which they were said, trying to take them in. He wondered if he should even try to explain to Naruto that as a child he wasn’t supposed to be responsible of his finances. The money genin made was pocket money, a majority of profits going to the teacher and the village, or being low cost so as to allow all members of Konoha to be able to afford help from the shinobi. The D-rank missions and a majority of the C-rank were never meant to subsidize the income of an individual shinobi which was why you had chuunin only capable of C-rank who had steady jobs working elsewhere in Konoha such as Umino Iruka who worked as a teacher./

“Of course, Naruto, you work very hard, no one would think you were lazy,” Kakashi mollified.

Naruto beamed, grabbing the other bowl of ramen and making short work of it. Kakashi watched his student in fond exasperation and with an undertone of deep regret. He wondered who Nakamura was, where and what this other job was. There were some grievous oversights in Naruto’s financial situation, a vein that Kakashi had no doubt ran further than just loss of housing. He was beginning to wonder if a love of ramen came from a fiscal necessity rather than the preference of children for unhealthy foods. 

Naruto finished noisily slurping up the ramen, head tipped back as he chugged the broth, before slamming the bowl onto the table, a bright grin on his face.

Kakashi stood and began walking toward the guest room, Naruto followed spouting off a diarrhea of questions and comments, from asking about why his walls were a sky blue and then going onto asking about Kakashi’s favorite color, and then going into what his favorite color was and why. 

“Ne, ne, ne, and that’s why, sensei, orange is my favorite color, but you see, Sakura-chan didn’t believe me and-”

Kakashi cut him off, “this is where you’ll be staying.”

It was the guest room of the apartment, the largest room since Kakashi preferred a smaller space for his own. It was just the same as the day it had been shown to him those years back when he had been made ANBU.

“It’s a little dusty,” Kakashi warned.

Naruto however rushed in, jumping onto the bed in excited glee. The flash of brilliant yellow and stark blue brought back a memory for Kakashi.

// Flashback //

“I don’t see why I need this much space.”

Minato smiled softly down at his student and stepped further into the guest room, flopping onto the bed. He’d just shown the whole place to Kakashi, offering up the apartment as a gift to Kakashi for becoming ANBU.

“An elite shinobi should have good quarters. You’ll be able to use it for your friends to visit.”

Kakashi sent him a blank stare, the silent ‘what friends?’ being heard by both.

“Well, anyway, once me and Kushina start making some buns you’ll see how much you’ll need the rooms,”

Kakashi looked to the side, a small smile hid under his mask at his teacher’s crass reference to having children. It slipped from his face though, the faces of his teammates rising to the forefront of his mind. Kakashi walked over and slouched against the wall, staring out the window with an affected manner of boredom. Minato’s face softened with sadness and he stood up from the bed.

“Me and Kushina would love to have you stay with us until the apartment is done,” Minato placed a hand on his student’s shoulder, squeezing gently.

Kakashi didn’t respond, staring out the window.

“You know that you’ll always have a home with me and Kushina,”

// Flashback ended //

 

Kakashi blinked back tears, glad that his student was too busy jumping to notice his teacher reminiscing. Even as a child he had had people around him who had helped keep him safe. It was with painful realization for Kakashi to recognize that the care he had been offered was something Naruto didn’t have. He had failed as a sensei.

“What’s wrong kaka-sensei?”

Naruto had stopped jumping on the bed and was staring at Kakashi with honest curiosity. Kakashi didn’t answer.

“There’s a shower for you to use, feel free to use the laundry machines as well. Get some sleep.”

Kakashi stepped out of the room after that, ignoring his student’s loud cries of asking where his teacher was going. Pakkun was sitting patiently in the kitchen.

“I have to go, stay with Naruto.”

Pakkun let out an annoyed sigh but gave a small nod of his head, “of course, boss.”

Kakashi went through a few hand motions, setting some wards. Once that was done he jumped out the window.

It was nearing midnight now, time having gone by quickly since the end of the mission and since this whole headache had started. Kakashi made his way to the council members room, the formal note from earlier still in his pocket.

Within a few minutes he was right outside the room. He appeared inside, a puff of smoke signalling his appearance in a garish show. Kakashi grinned sheepishly, waving at the council members and elite jounin. There was a murmur of annoyance from the occupants of the room.

“You’re late Hatake-san,” Utatane Koharu said coldly.

Kakashi bowed slightly, “my apologies Utatane-sama.”

The elderly woman bowed her head in acceptance of his apology before turning to the council. Kakashi ignored the blatant gaze of Shimura Danzo, the man disapproved of him.

“Our discussion was on Orochimaru at the moment, if you’d continue Sarutobi-san.”

Sarutobi Asuma gave a small nod and began speaking.

“We haven’t gathered any further information. The trail is cold, and without any genuine cause for extending our search, we’ll be asking for trouble from our bordering neighbors. The sannin Jiraiya is searching at this moment.”

There was a pause, then Homura Mitokado spoke.

“And team 19 didn’t find anything?”

Asuma shook his head, “no.”

He nodded his head.

“Would it do to stop our searches? We don’t even know if he is alive,” a jounin asked.

“And let Orochimaru get away with what he’s done!?” Someone yelled in outraged response.

Kakashi watched the discussion explode, angry words being tossed back and forth. He leaned back against the wall, arms folded. He wasn’t interested in how this would unfold, Orochimaru was obsolete at the moment, if the sannin was alive he would be out of reach and in a place licking his wounds, honestly the sannin was the least of their worries. Most understood that; the ninja who had the ability to look without sentiment and in an objective way. Many though were still reeling from their Hokage’s death and wanted vengeance. 

The arguing could last for hours, even though it was more important for them to be discussing the next Hokage. Lack of a head in government was a sign of weakness and therefore made the village vulnerable to attack from other villages or nin. 

Eventually it grew close to dawn and the council men ended the meeting, no headway having been made. Kakashi hung back as the ninja filed out of the room or jumped from the windows. Kakashi approached councilwoman Utatane.

He bowed respectfully.

“Lady Utatane-sama,” Kakashi said, rising back up from his bow.

“Hatake-san, what can I help you with?” 

Utatane was an old woman, wizened and hardened by experience. Her gaze shone sharply despite her age and she regarded him with withdrawn eyes. The meeting had exhausted her.

“I wish to ask about one of my students.”

She raised her brows, “Ah, you mean the Uchiha.”

Kakashi gave a small shake of his head.

“Uzumaki,” he clarified.

Kakashi watched her expression shift through the expressions of surprise, confusion, and then understanding in a microsecond.

“The jinchuuriki,” she said dryly.

“My student,” Kakashi corrected.

Utatane paused a moment, regarding Kakashi.

“I was wondering about his funding,” Kakashi continued, no need to prance about the subject.

Utatane’s gaze sharpened and she straightened slightly.

“It’s been cut. A decision made by the council,” it seemed that Utatane wasn’t going to pussyfoot around either.

“He’s an orphan, a child, by law he’s guaranteed funding,” Kakashi said.

“You know, if I had my way that child would’ve been killed the moment after the kyuubi was placed in him,” she said with no remorse, Utatane paused a moment, tongue rasping in her mouth as she stared up at the Copy-nin, before continuing.

“Also know that I would have him fed and clothed, treated as any other orphan of Konoha is. However, my job is to ensure this village’s safety, at the moment I am paying attention to the biggest threats of that safety, the financial situation of one genin isn’t something I can fight over with others.”

Kakashi grit his teeth, apparently they were at an impasse. Utatane would have no aid for him, meaning that he was on his own.

“Thank you, Utatane-sama, for you help.”

The old woman let out a sharp, cutting chuckle at the irony of the statement.

“I suppose we’ll all pay when our times come, not yet though Hatake-san, we’re both red with blood and yet more to come.”

She stepped past him then, light on her feet from many years of training. Kakashi watched her go, aware of the council member Danzo’s eyes on him. Without sparing the man a glance, Kakashi left.

Kakashi landed back in his apartment feeling exhausted, he had been awake the last 49 hours and in need of rest. Even a jounin had their limits. He noted that Pakkun had unsummoned himself, probably exhausted and determining Kakashi’s wards strong enough. Bypassing his kitchen he stepped into the hallway, but he halted when he heard sounds coming from the laundry room. Stepping silently down the hall he was surprised to find the door open and Naruto busily taking sheets from the dryer.

“Naruto?”

Naruto spun around in surprise, letting out a loud shriek. He dropped the laundry before recognizing Kakashi and blushing in embarrassment.

“What are you doing up, Naruto?” Kakashi asked exhaustedly, it was four thirty in the morning.

“Doing laundry,” Naruto said in response.

Kakashi didn’t respond. Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head in a nervous tic. Kakashi turned around to go out, wanting to escape his apartment and spend time meditating. In all honesty the last day had been draining emotionally, memories he preferred not dredged up had been brought to the forefront of his mind and guilt piled on shoulders already bearing the regret of every death he’d seen.

Naruto, like most children, followed. Kakashi had to keep himself from sighing in exasperation.

“If I’m staying here, what should I do? You don’t want me to clean do you? Is there anything I could help with? I’m really good at that kind of stuff, is there anything I can do? Ne, ne, ne!”

Kakashi massaged his forehead, the twenty six year old trying to find a way to escape his chattering twelve year old student.

“No, Naruto, there’s nothing,” he replied.

“Are you sure? There isn’t anything? Are you sure, I could-”

“Hai, hai, hai,” Kakashi said, interrupting to stop the flow coming from Naruto’s mouth.

“I need you to-” he struggled to come up with something. The still askew cabinet door in the kitchen gave him the perfect idea.

“Shopping, I need you to help me with shopping.”

Naruto pumped his fist, jumping into the air with a loud shout, “I’ll get your shopping done sensei!!! It’ll be the best shopping you’ve ever had done! Believe it!!!”

Kakashi grabbed a paper and pen and scratched down a list of items he thought probably went in the cupboard and fridge, then passed it to Naruto.

“Go to Mitsuwa’s,” Kakashi said, then jumped from the room to escape.

Naruto’s good mood left instantly at the name ‘Mitsuwa’s’ and he stared at the empty space where his teacher had just been. Clenching his fist he determined that he would do his best to fulfill his teacher’s request.


	2. Negi and Nasu and Kimchi, Oh My!

Quick note: The ratio of yen to USD is 0.0088:1. 6,000 yen is a little over fifty dollars. For those living in California the general pricing of items in Japan is a little cheaper, in areas like Idaho a little more expensive. No idea how this translates for other currencies.

 

Naruto stared at the money his sensei had given to him, 6,000 yen¥. It was a decent amount, enough for a good amount of groceries. Naruto clutched his fist around it and stuffed the money into his zippered pocket, after making sure it was safely secured, he patted the pocket and stepped outside his sensei’s house. It was the working district of town, not far from the Hokage tower. Most of the buildings in this area were either housing for shinobi or the various formal government buildings. It was a nice part of town, quiet and lacking in much street activity. A few lower rank ninja, or ones off duty were strolling along. Naruto hadn’t spent much time in this part of town. Naruto shut the door, then hesitated, realizing that Kakashi hadn’t given him a key. Naruto frowned, worry seeping into him. It was only a shopping trip, he would probably be back before anyone had the chance to know that no one was home.

In reality, most had no interest in the sparse and empty abode of a shinobi, and those that did were too terrified of incurring the wrath of the Copy-nin. Naruto set out, nervous and uncomfortable with everything. His mind was focused on the ever approaching shopping at Mitsuwa’s. He berated himself for being cowardly, but it did nothing to allay his fear.

He stopped in front of the store front. Mitsuwa’s was run by an old retired shinobi, the man was considered a civilian now. He had one missing eye, a horrible pink scar raising from his skin and tracing the contour of his jaw and stretching up to crown across his forehead. Suematsu Kencho had been married, a high ranking jounin and just on the brink of retirement when the massacre of the Kyuubi had occurred. He had lost everything. Naruto scuffed his foot in the dirt, fists clenched in his pocket. He remembered the first and last time he had ever tried to go into Mitsuwa’s.

A villager pushed into him, a woman with a wide woven basket propped on her hip.

“Ah, these village bumpkins!” She looked down at him and what had just been general annoyance changed to hate as her eyes narrowed.

“Stay out of the way demon!” She hissed.

Naruto frowned, jumping back with a loud shout of disapproval, “Ne, ne, ne!!! Watch it roujo!”

She was already rushing off, rough, thick arms wrapped around her basket still. Naruto pouted, the woman had run into him, he hadn’t done anything wrong. Blinking he realized that a few people were glaring in his direction, hateful stares followed by a few mutterings. Naruto shrank under it and ducked his head, wanting to run and hide. But he needed to go shopping, how else was he going to pay Kakashi-sensei back? Naruto grit his teeth and moved toward the shop doors.

Mitsuwa’s was the biggest shop in Konoha village, a supermarket which supplied most items, it had the best prices overall and was the place to go if you were looking for items that were imported. Naruto tried to be subtle as he entered, not wanting to draw the attention of Suematsu. Aisles loomed before him and Naruto pulled out the list and grabbed a shopping basket. He frowned a little at the list, it had kimchi, green onions, milk, egg plant and ramen noodles. What in the world was Kakashi planning to cook with that? He shook his head, no matter, his mission was to complete the shopping list so Kakashi wouldn’t be so bothered by him.

He was in the produce section, reaching for some fresh looking green onions when a large callused hand seized his wrist in a painful grip. Naruto looked up with wide eyes at the scarred face of Suematsu.

“What are you doing here, filth?” Suematsu spat the last word, yanking Naruto around.

Naruto was shaking in fear, the last time he had come into this store Suematsu had beat him, leaving him breathing with pain for several days and terrified of ever entering the store again. He had been six.

“I-I, my sensei, I’m just-”

“I told you to never enter my store again,” Suematsu said, roughly shaking Naruto.

Naruto nodded vigorously. Suematsu yanked Naruto hard, dragging him from the store. Fear from his childhood filled Naruto, freezing him despite the fact that he was a shinobi now, trained to defend himself. Suematsu drew him out through the backway, shoppers not even turning their heads, the few who did ducked them in shame and pretended they weren’t seeing what was happening.

Suematsu chucked Naruto with a surge of chakra, sending him tumbling across the ground and hitting into the brick wall of the alley with a resounding crack, without a backward glance Suematsu reentered the store. A few moments later, Naruto pushed himself up, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth and fear still gripping him. His arm had been dislocated from the abuse. Naruto popped it into place with an adroitness which betrayed his practice.

He sat there in the dirt, despairing. Kakashi-sensei would be so disappointed in him, disappointing his teacher terrified him. Naruto was sick of being a failure, sick of being someone everyone either laughed at or spat on. Thick angry tears filled his eyes, but he pushed them back, standing up with determination. He wasn’t going to fail this time.

Several minutes later a cute brunette walked into Mitsuwa’s, young and dressed in a burnt orange kimono. She gathered green onions, eggplant, kimchi, and was on her way to the ramen aisle when she ran into Suematsu. The retired ninja eyed her for a moment before flashing through the basic symbols to dissolve illusion jutsu. The brunette disappeared to be replaced by Naruto, bright blue eyes wide with terror.

Silently Suematsu advanced, Naruto, frozen in fear, cowered on the ground. Suematsu seized him and dragged him out the back once again, this time a few shoppers who were still there commenting on how irritating the brat was, coming back a second time after he had been kicked out.

Suematsu pulled Naruto into the alley, this time though he didn’t just toss him out. He hit him, repeatedly, blows charged with chakra and slamming the child into the ground. A few minutes passed and the man flung a dull kunai forward, slashing the boy across the chest.

“Let that be a lesson,” he said quietly, one hand gripped in the front of Naruto’s orange jumpsuit and holding Naruto close to him.

Naruto was bruised and bloodied by then, half awake as he was dazed by a concussion and both eyes nearly swollen shut.

“Next time I will kill you demon child,” he tossed Naruto to the ground, the small body hitting once again into the alley wall.

Naruto tried to keep his eyes open, making one last invocation. The man turned and spit. It landed on Naruto’s face. The door clicked shut and Naruto passed out.

 

Kakashi had first gone to the memorial stone, the slab of marble rising up as a piece of solace to his heart. Kakashi knelt in front of the stone, bowing his head and placing a small bouquet of freshly picked wildflowers in front of it. Minutes passed, nearly an hour gone. Kakashi looked up and stared at the names inscripted on the tomb, eyes tracing the indentations of names he knew as if his finger were feeling the surface.

Another hour passed and Kakashi rose, lightly jumping into a nearby tree which he was quite familiar with. It had a thick branch which intersected away from the tree with another, it was perfect for sleeping on. Within minutes he was fast asleep. 

Kakashi woke in his own time, late afternoon warming the trees and a light breeze making its way through the branches. He could probably sleep a little longer, maybe read some of his Icha Icha. He had some things he needed to take care of though if he wanted to make life easier. Kakashi had no plans on his student staying with him for long, the sooner Naruto was out the better for the two of them. Rising from the branch he sprung toward the village, intent on talking to the good natured Tanaka Tomomi, the woman was a natural born gossip and would probably know what housing was available better than the realty branch of the village.

He landed in the missions office once again, and saw Tanaka Tomomi at her usual post at the desk talking to a chuunin ninja. He swaggered over, one hand in his pocket, and raised his other hand.

“Yo.”

Tomomi smiled at him in the dismissive polite way only a desk clerk could manage, and turned her attention back to the chuunin. She handed them a missions scroll, both bowing slightly to each other in a formal show of respect before the chuunin left and Tomomi turned to Kakashi.

“Ah, Hatake-san, what can I do for you?”

Kakashi leaned against the desk.

“I need housing for one of my precious little genin.”

She immediately looked curious, but smiled generously and nodded, swiveling her chair so she could pull open a file drawer.

“Of course, what a good sensei you are, they must have lost their home after that horrible attack,”

Her face grew slightly somber as she continued flicking through papers. It didn’t last though and she was smiling once again.

“It seems so late though, it’s been over a month since the fight, which student is it?”

“Naruto,” Kakashi responded.

She frowned sympathetically, “oh, the poor dear, imagine losing your home like that.”

Tomomi pulled up a few papers, inspected them and then frowned.

“Oh, I’m sorry Hatake-san, there really isn’t any housing a genin like him can afford. All low cost housing is being leased to those civilians who lost their homes during the attack, I’m afraid Naruto wouldn’t qualify because he’s a genin and all shinobi are required to promote civilian safety first.”

She put a finger to her mouth, brow creased in thought.

“I don’t suppose he has anyone to stay with,” she then gave a small laugh, “of course he does, a good sensei like you, you’re probably keeping him taken care of.”

Kakashi smiled uneasily, he cared about his student but to be honest he wasn’t much in the way of babysitting one of the loudest and most obnoxious twelve year olds in existence.

“Isn’t there somewhere he could stay, the orphanage?” As soon as Kakashi said the word he regretted it, the connotation of it leaving a nasty aftertaste in his mouth.

For the first time since the meeting, Tomomi seemed genuinely perturbed, a spark of sharp reprisal coming into her gaze. The orphanage was a word synonymous with abandonment and negligence. The look was gone in a moment and she was smiling again.

“Well, he’s a shinobi so he wouldn’t be allowed there. I know he is quite close with Umino Iruka, however, I believe Umino-san had his housing damaged during the attack, he’s staying at the academy right now, in the classroom. I’m afraid there just isn’t anywhere for Naruto to go at the moment.”

Tomomi took in the disheartened face of the shinobi before her.

“But that’s okay,” she reassured, “the reconstruction is coming along great and I’m sure that within a month there will be somewhere to put Naruto.”

She gave him a smile, one less kind.

Kakashi nodded his head and gave a small thanks, jumping from the mission room. He felt slightly guilty, Naruto wasn’t just some problem to be handed off, but Kakashi wasn’t sure he was the right man for any job involving children. He had adamantly told the Hokage when he’d been assigned a team that it would end in heartbreak and he would be a terrible teacher. It was no different now, he had always let down the ones he cared about.

Kakashi slipped in through the window. He could feel Naruto’s chakra presence in the room he had allotted to the boy. He wondered vaguely if Naruto had remembered the groceries. A quick glance in the fridge revealed that he hadn’t. Kakashi frowned, not upset, but slightly concerned. Naruto loved food and he doubted the boy would pass up the opportunity to spend his sensei’s money. 

Stepping into the hallway, the smell of blood hit him. It was nauseating, the thick coppery tang hanging in the air. It was coming from Naruto’s bedroom. Kakashi opened the door, freezing as he took in the sight of a shirtless Naruto, futilely trying to wrap a huge, partially healed gash on his chest. Naruto didn’t seem to notice that the door had been opened and continued awkwardly trying to get the gauze around his torso without pulling on the wound. There were a motley array of bruises across Naruto’s whole frame, slender baby face purpled around his eyes and slightly swollen. Someone had beaten Naruto, severely.

Naruto finally turned, gauze in hand, and caught sight of his sensei. Surprise, alarm and panic flitted across his face, the gauze dropping from his hands. He immediately fumbled for it, pulling on the injuries and making a soft grunt of pain. Kakashi picked the gauze up and began wrapping his student’s torso. Naruto just stared up at his teacher in shock, features dazed.

Kakashi finished and sat on the bed next to his student.

“Naruto, what happened?”

The dazed face was replaced with fear and shame. Kakashi wondered in disgust at the shame, how shame could be the main response a child had. Naruto stared in blank resignation at the bedsheets as he answered.

“I tried to get the groceries. But the shopkeeper caught me and threw me out. I tried to use a genjutsu to go in and get them again. He caught me. I lost your money, sensei.”

Kakashi frowned, not following the boy’s story.

“But who did this to you?”

“The shopkeeper, Suematsu.”

There was a pause, Kakashi utterly shocked as the name brought to mind a well revered civilian who had retired from the shinobi life. Suematsu was a good man and had been a loyal ninja.

Naruto looked up at his teacher.

“I packed my things, when do you want me to go?” His voice was quiet and subdued.

Kakashi was so thrown by the question that he could only stare at his student.

“I’m sorry sensei, I tried, I’ll still be your student right? You’ll still be my sensei?” There was a boisterous hope in the question, a light of Naruto’s optimistic personality shining through along with a faint pleading.

When Kakashi didn’t respond Naruto’s face crumpled and he lowered his gaze to the bed, thick fringe of hair hiding his face. Kakashi spent a few moments catching up.

“Hai, of course Naruto, I’ll always be your sensei.”

In an instant Naruto was looking up, a smile beaming from his face. It tugged at Kakashi, the fact that such a simple thing seemed like it made the boy’s world.

“And you’ll stay here Naruto,”

Naruto’s face scrunched up in confusion, before his mouth once again split in a grin, he lunged forward, hugging his sensei tightly, screeching loud proclamations of how awesome Kakashi was. Kakashi didn’t fail to feel the small wet spot which moistened the area of his jacket where Naruto had his face buried. It was oddly, warming, Kakashi smiled and patted his students back while ruffling Naruto’s hair.

“Let me look at you, Naruto,” Kakashi said.

Naruto pulled back, eyes still watery and suddenly self-conscious. Kakashi patted the bed, having Naruto sit on the edge, perched with his feet dangling above the floor. Kakashi stood up so he was facing Naruto, scrutinizing gaze taking in the damage to his student’s body. Kakashi bent down and began gently prodding along Naruto’s back area, moving from the shoulder blades and down to the ribs. So far it was appearing just as extensive bruising, and considering the amazing healing abilities of the Kyuubi, the damage had been much worse. On any other child and this kind of beating would’ve lead to a long hospital stay or death.

Kakashi moved to feeling the front of Naruto’s chest and then, as he reached the ribcage on Naruto’s right side, the boy flinched back, pulling himself from his sensei’s grasp. 

“Hold still,” Kakashi gently commanded.

Naruto gave a quick nod and grit his teeth. Kakashi prodded once again at the spot, another small flinch came from Naruto, and Kakashi realized that the rib had been broken, moving a little farther down with careful fingers he realized that three ribs were broken. He gave a tiny ‘hnn’ and moved to Naruto’s arms, he found that Naruto’s left arm had been dislocated but it had been reduced and most of the damage had already been healed by the Kyuubi. He checked his student’s legs, finding they too were only bruised. Meanwhile, he had been using his chakra to check for any further or internal damage.

It seemed though that the Kyuubi had healed her container of anything lasting. The ribs could be bound, or, if Naruto permitted it, they could take him to the hospital. Previously, Naruto had adamantly refused most medical attention, from the boy’s loud protests Kakashi had assumed it was due to the boy being worried over his reputation as a ninja, Naruto hated appearing as weak. But now that Kakashi was examining the situation more thoroughly he realized that a fear of further injury was probably why his student shied away from a hospital visit.

Kakashi internally sighed in weary sadness, however for Naruto’s benefit he stood up and smiled gently, another hair ruffle in order. Naruto beamed, shouting a loud ‘arigato’ at his sensei. Hopefully, Kakashi would be able to find a trustworthy medical nin who would be able to heal Naruto’s ribs and alleviate some pain. Naruto was grinning brightly up at his teacher, gratitude and raw hope in his eyes. Someone was taking care of him, someone had stopped and made sure he wasn’t hurting. Of course his teammates took care of him on missions, but this was different, this was outside that realm of obligation. When not on a mission they had no obligations to each other, when functioning in their day to day lives, but here and now, his sensei had taken care of him.

The attack of today by Suematsu was unusual, Naruto was harassed but not usually beaten. This came from him learning who and where to avoid, and believe it or not, Naruto had been a quick learner when it came to figuring out where was dangerous for him.

“Shower, then get some sleep, it’ll help,” Kakashi shortly ordered.

Naruto didn’t argue, jumping up to set about the task. Kakashi left the room, moving to his own room. It was early evening now, just before five o’clock. He had done a good job of hiding it from his student, but Kakashi was furious. To beat a child so severely, to touch his student. Suematsu was going to pay. How though, was the important question. With the way the council was, it was more likely Naruto would get punished for entering the store rather than Suematsu getting punished if Kakashi made a formal complaint. Nothing was to be done in that way. If he physically attacked Suematsu it would create an upheaval which would also do Naruto more harm than good. At the moment, a more subtle injury was needed, and in ways it might be more effective. Fear could destroy a man’s mind in ways physical injury never could.

Kakashi heard the water turn on and was glad to know that his student had truly taken his advice. There were other things to be arranged, and Kakashi realized with annoyance, groceries still needed to be purchased.

 

Naruto stepped into the shower with as sigh as his muscles twinged under the steaming water. The last two days seemed unreal, he was staying with his sensei, Kakashi-sensei had allowed him to stay in his home. It made a burst of hope and hurt bloom in his chest. Naruto wore his heart on his sleeve, but it had been so long since he’d hoped for someone to want him, to care about him like he imagined parents would. It was overwhelming and with the care Kakashi had shown long buried pains were suddenly turned over like old grave dirt.

How many nights had he curled around himself, wishing and praying that he could have a mommy and a daddy. At some point he’d hardened himself to it, he grew sick of crying for something that would never come. No one would love him like he wanted, it was a fact of life. But now, hope was glistening on the horizon, a small tip of the sun beginning to rise and he was desperately afraid of raising his hopes just to have them dashed once again.

Naruto tried to blink back the tears in his eyes, but it was to no avail. They came in a torrent and Naruto curled into a corner of the shower, crying as the water came down.

 

Kakashi was perched in perfect hiding near the Suematsu compound, it wasn’t huge, rather on the small side compared to most clan compounds and there was no real bloodline, so technically it wasn’t a clan. It was built as a stab at social standing with the wealth that Suematsu had. He was rich enough to afford quality items but not so rich that he equaled the unbound prosperity of the major clans such as the Hyuuga, nor did he have the same level of respect afforded to the bigger clans.

Suematsu had lost his wife, two eldest children, and a brother in the foxes attack. He had remarried. His youngest daughter had survived and was now married, living with her husband and three children in the compound. They were inside, the wife preparing dinner while the children played in the courtyard.

Kakashi narrowed his gaze as Suematsu appeared on the road, walking side by side with his son in law, the son would inherit the store.

They entered the compound and several minutes later the children rushed inside at their mother’s call to clean up for dinner. Kakashi moved with incredible speed, stealing inside the room of Suematsu and his wife. He hid. A few moments later Suematsu walked in, sliding the door shut behind him. He began to set down his bag and prepare for dinner.

“Suematsu,” Kakashi’s voice was quiet.

Suematsu startled, turning around. He opened his mouth to cry out but stopped as he took in the ninja before him.

“What are you doing?” Suematsu said, voice trembling in fear; he recognized the famous Copy-nin.

Kakashi smiled, letting it his eyes curve closed.

“Uzumaki Naruto is my student, you have hurt and threatened someone precious to me. I will not kill you now, but you will die and it will be by my hand.”

Suematsu’s eyes widened in terror, but there was enough pride in him for a flare of self-righteous indignance to remain.

“You would protect that beast?!” He asked incredulously.

Killing intent swamped the room and the man shivered in fear.

“I will kill you,” Kakashi stated simply.

Suematsu narrowed his eyes, “You would break the shinobi code? The council would never let you get away with it.”

“You would risk doubting my skill?”

There was a tense pause and Suematsu opened his mouth to speak when the door slid open and a five year old girl tumbled in.

“Grandpa! Grandpa! Dinner's ready! Mommy said to come get you!” 

The little girl rushed in but paused as she took in the unfamiliar face.

“Who’s that, grandpa?”

Suematsu didn't respond and the little girl frowned as she looked up at her grandfather. Her inquisitive gaze moved to Kakashi.

“Are you a ninja?”

Kakashi knelt down, smiling at her. He glanced significantly up at Suematsu who paled considerably.

“Hai,” Kakashi responded.

“That’s so cool!” The girl cried, clapping her hands together.

“Go on out Haruhi, go help mommy,” Suematsu ordered, voice trembling.

She looked wistfully at her grandfather, but listened, trotting out of the room and shutting the door once again.

“Please, don't hurt my family, they've done nothing-”

Kakashi interrupted the man’s begging.

“You will pay, Suematsu, love will be taken from you again.”

The inflection of the words made the man stumble to his knees, but Kakashi was already gone. 

 

By now the sun had sunk below the horizon and the moon was out alongside the stars. Kakashi made his way back to his home. All the lights were off in the room and Kakashi left them that way, silently making his way through the house. He opened Naruto’s door, peeking inside. The blonde was sprawled out on the bed, hair twisted comedically, and little hands hanging off the opposite sides of the bed. He looked peaceful, only the dark bruises on his face indicating that anything was amiss in the child’s world.

Kakashi shut the door and made his way to his own, collapsing onto his bed and realizing idly that both Naruto and him had missed their meeting with the rest of team seven.

 

The sound of soft silent footsteps and the nearly inaudible click of the door had Kakashi wide awake. He sensed his student’s chakra and calmed down. Glancing at the clock Kakashi was surprised to see that it was three in the morning. When he approached Naruto he was surprised to see the boy with sheets in his arm, trying to tiptoe to the laundry room.

“Naruto? What are you doing?” Kakashi was perplexed, nowhere in his vast repository of knowledge as a ninja could he find a reason for Naruto to be doing laundry in the middle of the night.

Naruto froze, eyes wide. “Ah, sensei,” Naruto broke off, not sure of what to say and obviously trying to come up with a good lie.

“What are you doing up?” The genin finally finished.

Kakashi sweat dropped. What was he doing up? The boy had the gall to ask that?

“I woke up when I heard you.”

Naruto stared incredulously at his teacher. “You heard me?! How!?”

Kakashi looked in exasperation at his student. Had Naruto really forgotten who exactly Kakashi was? How wouldn’t any ninja not hear foreign noises in their living space. The faint smell of ammonia hit Kakashi and a few moments later his brain connected it. Naruto was up, early in the morning, washing his bed sheets.

“Naruto,” Kakashi began gently, “did you wet the bed?”

Naruto turned a bright red and ducked his head down. Kakashi had never seen his student look so remorseful so many times as he had in the last few days. Naruto didn’t respond.

“Naruto,” Kakashi prompted.

Naruto quickly nodded his head. Kakashi paused a few moments, thinking on the situation. Naruto was twelve, as far as he knew that was an unusual age for bedwetting, wasn’t it? It was nearly a crime with how little Kakashi knew about children when compared to the fact that he took care of three. This was an issue Kakashi had never had a problem with as a child, hell, he’d been in ANBU when he was Naruto’s age. If he was honest too, the whole thing made him slightly uncomfortable.

“Hai, sensei,” Naruto responded dejectedly.

“Hnn,” Kakashi said in response.

They stood there for a few more moments. Kakashi moved forward, grabbing the blankets carefully. Naruto looked up in surprise, eyes studying his teacher for judgement or ire. There was none, just quiet help and a soft fondness.

Kakashi helped Naruto start the wash and then sent him into the shower while he washed his hands and then cleaned the mattress and made the bed up with new blankets. He sat on the bed when he was done, trying to think of what would cause Naruto to wet the bed. The only time he had seen anyone wet their pants was when he was killing, fear loosening their bowels. That and one time in which Gai had insisted on proving that he had the superior bladder, needless to say it was doubtless that anyone could forget the reason for why the Jounin wreck room had gotten a renovation.

Maybe it was something relatively normal for children. Kakashi didn’t know enough. Yet another thing he was going to need to talk to someone about. Kakashi stood up and went into the kitchen. He lit the stove, now knowing how to thanks to watching Naruto, and put the kettle on. In a few minutes the tea was ready. Kakashi sat down and waited. Naruto came padding out, dressed in one of his black t-shirts and a pair of boxer shorts. He saw Kakashi and the two cups of tea. Padding over he sat down at the table and began sipping at the tea, watching his teacher of the brim of the cup.

“The team is still meeting tomorrow, 8:00am. Sleep well, Naruto.”

Kakashi stood up and took the cups to the sink while Naruto went into his room. Kakashi was about to head to his own room, but stopped, hesitating at Naruto’s door. The door was ajar and Naruto was climbing into bed. The twelve year old pulled the blankets up around himself. Kakashi moved off and entered his own room.


	3. The Truths, Little and Small, All Hurt the Same

Naruto woke up the next morning, a good amount of his bruises were gone, having faded with the Kyuubi's healing. Sitting up with a yawn he blinked and looked around the room. A moment of confusion came upon him, he didn't recognize where he was. It was warm though and it wasn't under the bridge. A moment later and he remembered where he was. Kakashi sensei had taken him in. The next thing hit him. He was supposed to meet team seven today at 8:00am.

Scrambling from his bed he looked around the room for the time. On the bedside table was an alarm clock. It read 7:49am. Naruto's eyes went wide and he tumbled from the bed, instantly regretting it as his ribs screamed abuse. He threw open the closet doors, seeing that all of his wardrobe had been hung up. Choosing something at random, Naruto put it on as fast as he could. He thought about breakfast for a second before throwing the thought out the door. He didn't have time. Jumping to the window sill, he began running along the rooftops, hoping that he wouldn't be late.

He arrived at the bridge within five minutes, a few minutes after 8:00am. Sakura was standing on the bridge staring at Sasuke who was staring down at the water. When they heard Naruto's loud 'good morning' Sasuke let out a soft 'tsk' and looked away while Sakura looked up at her teammate.

"You're late!" Sakura shouted.

She was still upset over the last mission. Naruto let out a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head.

"Sensei isn't even here, so it's not like it matters," Sasuke said.

"Oh, right, of course, you're so right."

Naruto let out a soft sigh and walked to the bank, sinking into the grass. His ribs still hurt. The minutes oozed by and Kakashi didn't show up. Finally a ninken appeared, Akino with his pair of dark aviator glasses.

Naruto jumped up and moved over to the dog, a huge smile on his face, while Sakura turned with interest.

"Kakashi couldn't come yet, but he wants you to start on your mission."

The dog set a scroll it had in its mouth on the ground. Sakura bent to pick it up.

"I'll be overseeing you three until he can come."

The three children weren't paying attention, the two boys crowded around Sakura as they all tried to read what the mission said.

Naruto let out a loud groan.

"Not another D-rank! I thought we were past all of these!"

The other two didn't say anything, but both looked put out. It was painting walls in some of the newly built condos. Just another mission that involved part of the reconstruction process. No one had ever mentioned the cleanup when talking about epic battles between great ninja.

Naruto turned on Akino, "Can't we get a different mission? A C-rank? Please!?"

The dog growled a little in annoyance. "Let's head to the address."

The three genin set out on their way.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hiraoka-san!" Kakashi greeted.

A tall, lean woman turned. She had short butch hair, a muscled figure and stood several inches higher than Kakashi.

"So formal Kakashi," she said, voice deep.

Kakashi eye smiled. "Sorry, Akifumi."

The kunoichi had ebony skin and bright green eyes. Her name summed her up pretty well as the opposite of feminine. Kakashi knew her well, a medic nin who had spent her first year in ANBU working under Kakashi. She fell in the ranks of the many ANBU who had made it less than a year. A mission had ended badly and she had been severely injured, chakra store minimized, declared incapable of continuing in service. Now she worked at the hospital as a healer. They weren't close, but they had an unusual level of trust since he had been the one to save her when she had been left for dead.

"Still reading those disgusting books?"

Kakashi chuckled nervously. Akifumi shook her head.

"What do you want?" She asked shortly. Akifumi wasn't really social.

"You work with children?"

Akifumi nodded, giving a hum of agreeance. Working with children required less chakra and higher levels of chakra control due to children's sensitive and underdeveloped chakra systems, work perfect for the kunoichi after her injury. They were standing in an office in the hospital, a wide window letting light in and the blinds raised so Konoha could be seen.

"I need some advice."

Akifumi looked expectantly at the man.

"Is it normal for a twelve year old to wet the bed?"

Akifumi seemed surprised by the question. Turning from where she was leaned up against her desk she sat down in a chair.

"It is a little unusual for that age, but not anything to worry about. It can be linked to something as simple as the child being a deep sleeper to them not producing enough of an anti-diuretic hormone. These are all things which balance out with time. Is this one of your genin?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Stress can be a trigger. If your team has gone through a difficult mission or the child is struggling with something. The best way to solve that would be to try to eliminate the stressor, maybe talk them through it, make sure they feel safe."

Kakashi let out a soft sigh. He couldn't think of something much more stressful than being homeless, Naruto had to be facing many fears and after yesterday's interaction at the grocery store he doubted his student felt safe in any way. What was he supposed to do though? In his opinion teaching should be as hands off as possible.

Akifumi watched Kakashi for a moment, before speaking again.

"Who is it? Would I know them?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Akifumi shifted slightly. She was ten years older than Kakashi, she had been a chuunin at the time of the foxes attack and had been a low level medic nin. Kakashi watched her for her response.

"Then there could be other possible stressors. I don't know much about the Kyuubi's chakra, but I did do a study in chakra melding. It can be painful to have two chakras in your body. Though I imagine his seal would be designed to prevent that."

Kakashi gauged her further. She was one of the most objective shinobi he had met, to a point of being ruthless, but she didn't let her emotions get in the way of doing her job.

"He was hurt recently, I was hoping to have a medic nin help him."

Akifumi nodded. "I don't have much chakra so I wouldn't be able to do anything intensive." She paused a moment, thinking, "you should bring him in for a check up. I'm one of the best diagnosticians in Konoha. It would help to determine the cause of the bed wetting. In rare cases, there is a medical reason behind bed wetting."

Kakashi nodded. "What should twelve year olds eat?"

Akifumi let out a deep laugh, eyeing her previous superior with mirth. She reached to a bookcase behind her and drew down a scroll and some ink with a brush. She flashed through a few signs and drew a symbol on the paper. With a poof it was rolled and sealed. She handed it to Kakashi.

"There's list of ingredients and some recipes. Bring the boy in today and I can heal him and do an in depth diagnostic check. Anytime is good, I'll be in office today, I don't have many patients at the moment."

Kakashi nodded, standing up and leaving the office. Neither said a farewell.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi landed in the street, block 5-3 of the new condos. His students were supposed to be painting the walls of the rooms. He made his way to where his team had been assigned, a ground level cluster of apartments. Kakashi walked past stacks of mixing concrete and thick wood planks which left the air with the pleasant smell of pinewood. Scaffolding was set up on the opposite side of the street where construction was under way for another housing development.

Kakashi kept walking, seeing Akino lounging on the lawn of the apartment complex, several feet from an open door. Kakashi nodded at his ninken and the dog gave a nod back, disappearing in a poof of smoke. Voices were coming from the open door of the apartment, floating out and making Kakashi smile as he recognized the sharp reprimand of a certain pink haired kunoichi pointed towards both her teammates. Apparently a competition wasn't the best idea for doing a good paint job. Kakashi stepped closer, hands digging into his pockets, he hesitated at the threshold, the sharp acrid smell of paint wafting from the apartment. He savored the sunlight for a second more before stepping in. His three students were situated in the living room, blue paint-stained tarps covering the floor and blue masking tape carefully covering the floor borders.

All three were armed with rollers, a pan set in the middle of the floor and a bucket of white paint next to it. Sakura had a hand on her hip and was looking ferociously at the two boys, her roller waving up and down as she shouted.

"Paint the ceiling first! The ceiling first you bakas!"

Naruto and Sasuke rushed to listen to the terrifying kunoichi. Kakashi held back a laugh as even Sasuke bent to the will of Sakura, a tiny bit of fear evident on his face. Kakashi stood in the doorway, watching the boys work and Sakura supervise. They only had two ladders and both the boys perched themselves on them, arms reaching up to get to the ceiling.

Kakashi frowned as he thought about the state of Naruto's ribs and how it must be painful for the boy to be making the movements he was. Naruto however, had nothing on his face indicating that he was in pain, no facial tic, no small winces of pain or drawn brow. In fact he had a slight smile, tongue sticking out in concentration as he used both hands to carefully move the brush along the ceiling. Maybe the fox had already healed the injuries.

Sakura turned, keen eyes surveying the boys' work, when she saw Kakashi.

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei! I didn't know you were there!"

Kakashi eye smiled and waved two fingers at them, letting out a small 'yo'. His amusement grew as Sasuke directed an annoyed glare in his direction and Naruto twisted around on the ladder.

The pinkette frowned, "Why weren't you here yesterday? We had a meeting and neither you or Naruto showed up!"

Naruto looked a little frightened and worried at Sakura's words, glancing over at Kakashi. Kakashi watched as Sasuke took in Naruto's face and then looked over at Kakashi, Sasuke's gaze narrowed in suspicion and a calculative curiosity entered his eyes.

"Maa, this little girl had her candy stolen and I had to get it back for her."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and shook her head, mind thinking reprimandingly about how much their teacher lied. Kakashi sprang to the window sill and situated himself on it so his back was against part of the frame and he could turn his face to the outside and inside. He pulled out his Icha Icha Strap, a newer novel which he was greatly anticipating, one foot hanging out the window and the other placed on the sill.

The children took it as a dismissal and Sakura turned and began yelling once again, not even Sasuke was spared her wrath. It was funny how unskilled the children were with the activity, Sakura being the only one with knowledge on how to go about the activity. One could only assume this was a fact of Naruto and Sasuke both being orphans and children of shinobi. Sakura's parents were civilians and had no doubt involved her at some point with such a plebeian activity. A quarter of an hour passed and the room grew hot as the sun reached its peak in the noon day sky. Naruto was forced to forego his heavy orange jacket and was left in a faded black t-shirt while Sakura pulled her short hair back in a small ponytail.

"Dobe, what's that?"

Naruto frowned and turned toward Sasuke. The boy was pointing at his stomach. Naruto frowned in confusion.

"What's what? And don't call me dobe, teme!" Naruto returned angrily.

Sasuke moved forward and grabbed the hem of Naruto's shirt, yanking it up without warning. A motley collection of bruises was exposed, covering the whole of Naruto's chest. Sakura turned to look, even as Naruto struggled away from Sasuke.

"Stop it you teme! Don't be such a freakin' perv!"

"Oh my-what happened?" Sakura said, eyes wide at the amount of damage on her teammate without any reason as to it being there.

Naruto had jerked away from Sasuke, the black haired boy having relinquished his hold. Naruto tensed at the question. Kakashi meanwhile was watching surreptitiously from the window. It seemed the Kyuubi hadn't healed Naruto's injuries. The boy had done a genius job of hiding his pain, Kakashi thought with a dull sense of worry.

Sakura mistook Naruto's silence as embarrassment rather than fear of discovery.

"Did you go sneaking in the girls' bathing houses again with that perverted old man with the white hair!?"

"No!" Naruto loudly objected.

"I-just-" Naruto stuttered, struggling to come up with an explanation that wouldn't paint him as a pervert but also wouldn't give them the truth.

"Got beat up by someone stronger than you?" Sasuke asked with a scoff.

Naruto immediately flushed, anger rising. "No! I didn't! They weren't stronger than me! I-" Naruto froze as what he had just said seemed to sink in.

It was true, Suematsu wasn't stronger than Naruto, and even if he had been-

"So you just let them beat you up? Sounds right, dobe."

Sasuke's comment seemed to strike something in Naruto and the boy recognized it.

"No," Naruto protested, sounding weaker, gaze distant and the fear from before, which had paralyzed him in the face of Suematsu, back.

"It's just, we're not supposed to-" Naruto stopped, a look of heartbreaking confusion on his face along with a sense of being lost. Naruto shook his head, faraway gaze darkening and head ducking down partially.

"Nothing happened," he finished gruffly, turning away from his teammates.

Sakura flipped her hair contemptuously, apparently still thinking that Naruto had been given the due justice every peeping Tom was dealt when caught. Sasuke however looked slightly perturbed, mouth opening to say more. Kakashi chose that moment to step in.

"Lunch break!" He called cheerfully, three bento boxes in hand which he gave to each of them.

Sakura took hers with a polite 'arigato' while Sasuke mumbled out something which may have been an indication of gratitude. Naruto went to head out but Kakashi stopped him, earning a grumpy look from the blonde and a quick look of inquisitiveness from Sasuke.

"Naruto, I need to speak with you a moment."

Naruto shrugged and sat down cross legged on the floor of the apartment, opening up the bento box. Kakashi let out a soft sigh at the childish behavior before bending to sit down himself. Naruto began eating while Kakashi spent a few moments watching his student, pondering. He was slightly confused as to why Naruto hadn't fought Suematsu, the boy had never backed down from a challenge, no matter the form it took. But judging from his response easier, Kakashi had a feeling it was a little more complicated than that.

"Has Suematsu hurt you before?" Kakashi asked quietly.

Naruto slumped over his food, noisily masticating with a focus Kakashi would think the boy was incapable of if he wasn't seeing it.

"Hai," Naruto responded in a surly tone.

Kakashi let out another silent sigh, inwardly begging himself to keep his patience. The brat was being insufferable, however to some degree it was understandable, trauma was stressful and in the face of it people all responded differently, Kakashi had enough experience with this when he was an ANBU captain.

"How old were you?"

Naruto glared up at his teacher, an uncharacteristic anger on his face, deeper and more profound than the usual flaring temper of the blonde.

"Why does that matter?"

Kakashi didn't answer. Naruto gave in a few moments later, shrugging a shoulder as he began eating again.

"Six."

Kakashi didn't respond, his own heart sighing in regret. Fear instilled in someone at a young age often never left. It was nearly ironic, that Naruto could fearlessly face down a jinchuuriki that murdered for sheer pleasure but was stricken by fear to the point of being unable to defend himself when faced by an abuser from his past. What words could Kakashi use to soothe the child? How could he help anyone when he himself couldn't even yet face his own demons?

"I need you to meet me at the Konohagakure hospital after your mission is done. Room 217, if you need to, ask for Hiraoka Akifumi."

Naruto frowned in confusion.

"But why?" The blonde protested, looking frustrated and annoyed.

Kakashi smiled, ruffling Naruto's hair before getting to his feet.

"Maa, my little genin, because I said so."

Naruto's face scrunched up even more. "That doesn't explain anything!"

Kakashi held back a laugh as he got up and went out of the apartment, the blonde jumping to his feet and following his teacher outside. The four sat and ate lunch, playfully bantering and talking to each other, Sasuke actually being humorous by stealing food off of Naruto's bento, which Kakashi then joined in on doing, angering Naruto to a degree of yelling which had Sakura yelling and whacking him on the head. Kakashi of course returned the food, without Naruto noticing and Sasuke gave Naruto some of his food.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

After the lunch, they went back to working, Kakashi disappearing with an order for Naruto to entertain Ms. Yamamoto, an elderly woman who ran the apartment complex. Naruto was regaled by stories of Ms. Yamamoto's many cats and had stale rice cakes shoved down his throat, but he was sitting the whole time, no extraneous movement being done which could've exacerbated his injuries.

"Oi! Naruto! We're done dobe!"

Naruto looked up, relief apparent on his face. He was sitting with a cup of tea in hand, a cat on his shoulder and an album of Cats a la Noir, the third of a series of albums exploring the complexities of colors and attempting to capture the free spirit of a cat as expressed in those colors, in his lap. Ms. Yamamato had been planning on showing him Cats a la Nu, one she had described as more 'free spirited'.

Naruto dumped the saucer, cats and album with a quick thank you and a small polite bow, leaving the woman in the dust as she continued on with her explanation of Mr. Snowball's camera shy tendencies.

"I thought I was never going to get away from that old bat!" Naruto yelled, shuddering at the recalled memory of the piss colored tea.

"Don't be so rude, Naruto, she's your elder," Sakura tried to sound serious, but she was having a hard time concealing her mirth at Naruto's situation.

Even Sasuke was smiling in amusement. Neither of his teammates complained about him not painting the rest of the apartment with them. They walked down and away from the apartment, not realizing that they were walking together; there was a pleasant sense of unrealized companionship. It was Naruto who changed pace first.

"I have to get to the hospital, Kaka-sensei wants me there for some reason."

"Oh, okay, Naruto, I hope you feel better."

Naruto beamed at the kind comment of his pink haired teammate. Sasuke just shrugged, giving a small wave as Naruto ran off. Sakura waved too, a small smile on her face. Naruto disappeared from view and the two stood there awkwardly for a moment, both realizing that they were alone together.

"Sooooo, Sasuke, I was wondering-"

Sakura froze as she looked around and realized that the only people left standing in the street were her and some dust. She let out a disgruntled huff of air, looking bleakly resigned.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Akifumi stared for a moment.

"You're on time," she said, a touch of amazement in her voice.

Kakashi sweat dropped, he wasn't that late that often. He paused a moment in reflection and felt his defense disappear as experience and memories stood against him. Akifumi shook her head. They were in a basic examination room, a bed placed with its head against the wall and the subtle smell of sterilization in the air.

The door blew open and Naruto walked in, stomping glory of attention-drawing that he was. He paused hesitantly though when he took in Hiraoka Akifumi.

"Who are you?" He asked rudely.

Kakashi wanted to smack him in the head, who had taught this kid manners?

Akifumi raised a brow.

"Be polite, Naruto," Kakashi reprimanded.

Akifumi let out a low, quiet laugh and eyed Kakashi with amusement.

"My name is Hiraoka Akifumi, I am a doctor."

"Isn't Akifumi a boy name? I haven't seen anyone like you before, why do you look so differ-"

Kakashi placed a well timed hand over his student's mouth.

"Ah, such a curious little genin," he said with a placating smile.

Akifumi gave a tiny shake of her head and brushed Kakashi aside.

"Onto the bed," Akifumi said, waving a hand at the bed.

Naruto clambered on, the paper beneath him crinkling.

"Akifumi is a boy name, and it is my name. I look different because I am different," Akifumi spoke as she prepared a few things at a station to the side.

She moved over to Naruto.

"Now, are there any more questions?" She asked with a raised brow.

Naruto shook his head quickly.

"Good, questions are precious, you should always be careful with how and why you use them."

Naruto nodded his head.

"I am going to be doing a full check up on you. For this I will need you to lay down and be very still. While I am checking you over, I need you to not do anything with your chakra, if you don't feel like you can, tell me now and I can put you to sleep."

Naruto nodded his head, then, meekly he spoke.

"It won't hurt?"

Akifumi shook her head, "it should feel warm, I won't be using much chakra so you won't be able to feel anything significantly, and even if you did, it wouldn't hurt."

Naruto nodded his head.

"Do you have any questions?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Will you lay back?"

Naruto complied. Kakashi couldn't help but feel a little jealous at how easily Akifumi had gotten Naruto to comply and at how quiet the boy was being for her.

Akifumi stepped closer to the bed, speaking again.

"If you want me to stop, I will, and if you have any questions or want to know what I'm doing, ask. You'll be completely safe."

"Okay," Naruto said softly.

"Close your eyes, it'll be easier to relax that way."

Naruto once again complied. Kakashi watched as Akifumi straightened her shoulders, took a deep breath and then brought her hands to Naruto's head. The soft, comforting glow of healing chakra emanated from her hands, green light illuminating Naruto's hair and face. Her hands stayed there for a while, hovering an inch above Naruto, before slowly moving down. She held her hands over his stomach the longest, but made her way all over his body. While she was doing this a paper she had prepared earlier was being marked in rapid symbols, a medical shorthand Kakashi wasn't familiar with. Minutes passed and finally Akifumi was finished. She stepped back.

"Alright, I want you to sit up now, be careful though. Take your shirt and jacket off, I'm going to heal your injuries."

Naruto sat up and swiveled his body so that his legs were once again dangling from the bed. He unzipped his jacket and tossed it on the bed and began to pull his shirt off. He stopped though and narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. Kakashi stopped himself from rolling his eyes as he turned around. The boy had the strangest sense of propriety.

Akifumi then proceeded to heal Naruto's ribs, mending the bone back together and helping the damaged tissue to be healed. She stepped back. Kakashi turned back around and saw that she had a thin layer of sweat beading on her forehead, exhaustion apparent in her tightly drawn face.

Kakashi looked at her with a small hint of worry.

"Thanks Aki-san! I feel a lot better now!" Naruto had his head down and was staring at his stomach, shirt drawn up, as he prodded at the now faded bruises.

He looked up and frowned.

"What's wrong, Aki-san?"

Akifumi gave a tight, but well meant smile.

"I have low chakra reserves, Naruto. I am exhausted and challenged by my job, something I greatly appreciate. This is quite common. It reminds me that I too, am human."

Naruto frowned in confusion but then smiled, "like being challenged as a ninja, if things weren't hard I wouldn't become a better ninja."

The way she had phrased it allowed Naruto the ability to not feel guilty, Kakashi appreciated it.

"Hai, you are correct, Naruto."

Naruto beamed.

"Now, I need to speak to Kakashi-san about what I learned, he can explain anything you want to know once I've talked to him."

Naruto grabbed his jacket and went to the window, opening it and then jumping out of it with a loud, boisterous farewell. Akifumi waited till he was gone to collapse in a chair, she had the results to the side of her.

Kakashi gave her a few minutes to recover, before she sat up a little straighter in the chair and grabbed the scroll.

"Sit down, this is going to be a while."

Kakashi sat down in the chair opposite of her.

"Naruto has multiple health issues, all of which are being supplemented by the kyuubi's chakra, some completely, others partially. When I say this, I mean that the only reason he appears healthy is because the kyuubi's chakra is ensuring that he is, however there are many problems with this."

Akifumi took in a deep breath- holding the scroll up- and let it out, wind shushing between her teeth and pursed lips.

"It is very subtle, I doubt many others would have noticed it, but I am considered one of the best diagnosticians for a reason. I'll start with the health issues the kyuubi does not fully supplement, or the ones that are too severe for it to correct. The most basic one would be bad chakra control, the kyuubi's efforts to be constantly maintaining Naruto's body to such a degree causes an imbalance in his chakra systems, making chakra control very difficult. He also has vast reserves of chakra which only amplifies this difficulty. Naruto has partial sensorineural hearing loss, I assume from some kind of past trauma. It would help explain the boy's tendency to speak loudly, or any behavior where he expresses lack of comprehension, more often than not it's probably from an inability to hear properly. This can be remedied by an operation, however it would take a skilled doctor, something that I wouldn't be able to do."

Akifumi looked up at Kakashi, giving him a moment to grasp what she was saying and to interject or ask questions if he chose to. Kakashi stayed silent. Akifumi turned her eyes to the paper once again.

"Naruto also has some growth issues, trauma on his growth plates which has me concerned, it's an easy enough fix and if addressed soon won't be a problem in the future. The last is his body's dependency on the kyuubi's chakra for maintaining his health. The kyuubi is making up for a deficit in nearly every necessary thing, from calcium to Vitamins A, D, and C, the deficit is extensive. This could work out for the rest of his life, but if so, he'll always struggle with chakra control to a degree unwarranted. What I can do is place a basic partial chakra suppression on him and then have you begin using dietary and nutritional supplements to help his body start maintaining itself. It will take a while, and it will be difficult. Naruto's entire body would be thrown out of whack and no doubt he would become sick, frail and weak during the time his body adjusted. At the end of it though he would have better chakra control."

Akifumi had held Kakashi's gaze during her explanation and now sat waiting for him to respond. It was a lot to take in, she knew that.

"As for his bed wetting issues," she tacked on, "there isn't any medical problem, it would all be psychological."

The silence stretched on and Akifumi's eyes gained a dark light of understanding.

"It wouldn't be the worst a ninja has lived with though, and it won't be the worst to come. We don't have to do anything."

Akifumi stood, rolling the scroll and moving once again to the small station where she pulled out a paper.

"You're not obligated to do anything Kakashi, he's alive and functioning well enough at the level he is at."

Kakashi followed her movements with his eyes.

"You don't have to help him at all, and if there is one thing we know as shinobi it is that life is suffering, we live as tools for a greater good, nothing more, nothing less. But, if you choose to do something,"

Akifumi paused, turning to Kakashi with a different scroll in hand, gaze heavy as it landed on him.

"You must commit to it, you make your choice and that's that, don't give false hope and don't build something you plan on destroying, it's far crueler than continuing to stand by as you have been doing."

Akifumi passed Kakashi the sealed scroll.

"Open it if you want to commit, if not give it to the council as is required as you as a shinobi in reporting all physical and mental failings of your genin and rest with the fact that you've done your duty."

Kakashi took the scroll and left, once again neither saying farewell.


	4. Decisions to Be Made

Kakashi headed home with the sealed scroll in hand, Akifumi had covered everything, there was even a small note addressing the scroll to the council. He could deliver it now and have Naruto stay with him for another week until he could place him somewhere. In a week all of this could stop being his problem. Kakashi side tracked, feet taking him not to his apartment but leading him to the memorial stone. He knelt down in front of it, the scroll still clasped in one hand.

He seemed to sink in on himself, mind trying to resolve the problem of his student in his mind, but continuously returning to the face of his sensei. He had the choice to do nothing, let the council receive the scroll and watch them then do nothing. Naruto was fine, he was strong, he could survive on his own.

Kakashi scoffed at himself, Naruto was not fine, the boy had some extenuating medical problems and had just been homeless a few days earlier. What was Kakashi's responsibility in this though? Naruto wasn't his child, there were plenty of other children who were orphans. Sasuke lived on his own and Kakashi wasn't expected to jump up and adopt the child. But this was his sensei's child, and Naruto was suffering. Kakashi let his gaze fall from from the stone to the grass growing around it.

He didn't need to do anything now, he had time, precious time to think and make a decision. Rising to his feet again, Kakashi headed once again to his apartment. In the face of difficult thoughts, it was often easier to do something that involved less emotional investment. Kakashi moved through his apartment, headed for the kitchen. He set the scroll on the table and then moved over to the fridge.

Opening it he looked at what he had picked up from the store earlier today. He had had to shop at a smaller store, he refused to enter Mitsuwa's. Kakashi set the eggplant, green onions and pogi-kimchi on the counter and then stared at it. Akifumi had given him a scroll with foods and instructions, right? He realized belatedly that he probably should've looked at the scroll before going shopping.

First things first, a pan.

Twenty minutes later Kakashi was gasping for air, towel being whipped back and forth at his attempt at an eggplant, kimchi, and green onion stir fry that had literally gone up in flames. He grabbed the handle of the pan and shoved it into the sink and turned the water on. A great plume of acrid smelling vapor billowed up from the pan with a sharp sizzle. Kakashi rushed to the kitchen window and threw it open.

Several minutes later and the situation was relatively under control. Kakashi looked sadly at the mess that was now his kitchen. Apparently the Copy-ninja couldn't copy every technique, he'd been defeated by a pan and stove, the cooking jutsu was not easy. It looked like they were having take out tonight.

Kakashi looked at the time, it had been around 6:00 pm when he had started, it was now nearly eight. He frowned, wondering where Naruto was. No formal curfew had been set, in fact no rules whatsoever had been discussed. At the time, Kakashi hadn't thought it necessary since he didn't plan on Naruto staying very long. Kakashi peered at the sink and blackened pan and then turned to take in the array of dishes he'd made when trying to figure out how to cut up eggplant. He could wash his dishes, or-.

The sun hadn't gone down yet and Kakashi felt the sunlight on his back, warmth seeping pleasantly through the fabric of his vest. Looking for his missing genin seemed much more preferable than facing the monstrosity in his kitchen. Now to figure out where Naruto was. Kakashi made his way along the tree lined path that lead to the Hokage mountain and the Hokage tower. Near it was the academy. Class was out, but a good amount of teachers were still there. Kakashi made his way into the building and eventually made his way to a classroom.

He entered without knocking and was surprised to find Umino Iruka in the middle of eating. The man set the box of take out down and jumped to his feet, moving over to the higher ranking ninja.

"Hatake-san, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Umino sounded far from pleased, and was making a marked effort to be polite.

Hatake admitted that they had very different views when it came to teaching, especially when it came to teaching Naruto.

"I was wondering if you've seen Naruto."

Iruka blinked in surprise and the passive aggressive hostility fell away.

"No, I haven't. I actually haven't seen much of him in the last month, between his missions and me being busy with the academy, I don't think I've spoken with him since the day of the Hokage's kokubetsu-shiki."

Iruka paused, looking around the room, face drawn with weariness.

"I've been meaning to, but-" Iruka stopped short and his gaze wandered around the room again.

Kakashi could see a cot with rumpled blankets to the side of the desk and a mirror hung on the wall while on the desk there was a cup that held a razor. It seemed that Iruka was still living at the academy.

"Arigato, Umino-san," Kakashi said, moving to leave, but Iruka stepped forward.

"Has he been okay? Is that why you're looking for him? Something's wrong?"

Kakashi was struck by the intense look of worry on the man's face.

"Of course, Naruto is fine, I just needed to speak with him about a mission," he smiled reassuringly, lying through his teeth.

It didn't have the effect Kakashi wanted, as the academy teacher didn't turn away.

"Have his missions been going well? I usually look over them, but I haven't had the time."

Kakashi kept on his smile, "He's been doing well."

Iruka's look of worry didn't leave but instead it seemed to become more pronounced as he drew back and contemplated Kakashi.

"Well," he said softly, "tell him to stop by. I've missed him and I'm worried."

He seemed like he wanted to say something more, but checked himself. Kakashi gave a nod and left.

The next place he tried was the top of the Hokage mountain, he knew that the boy often spent time there. It was absent of the genin. After that he went to Ichiraku's. The young woman, Ayame, was working the stand.

"What can I get you?" She asked with a kind smile.

Kakashi didn't sit down and Ayame looked at him with polite attention.

"I'm looking for Naruto."

Ayame's face split into a smile, losing some of her professional formality.

"Oh, I haven't seen Naruto-kun today, he hasn't been by. But I think you might find him at work, he told me he is usually there at this hour."

When Kakashi didn't leave, Ayame continued.

"I don't know exactly where that would be, he never told me, but he did give me his boss' name, Nakamura I think, I hope that helps."

Kakashi gave a small bow and left the ramen stand, mind trying to think if he knew anyone named Nakamura, and if he did, whether or not they would hire a genin. He came up blank. Sighing, Kakashi weighed using chakra to summon his ninken. It seemed rather drastic and Kakashi let out a troubled sigh. In light of his choices, it would also seem moot. Leaving Naruto alone would mean that the boy would probably still have to rely on getting money from whatever job this was.

His reasoning was dwindling, the only thing that stood in the way of him doing the best thing, the right thing, was fear. Fear of pain, fear of failure, fear of facing memories that haunted him. Kakashi strolled back down the hard packed streets of Konoha, dirt that had been compacted by the thousands and millions of footsteps villagers took each day. He was twenty six yet he felt like the hundred year old cedars which grew around the training grounds, scarred from being hacked each day and mutilated by past injuries. He had accepted that he was a selfish man, he had always stood by and done little. Naruto deserved so much more, deserved a mother and father and happiness. Who said though, that Kakashi was responsible for any of that?

A chuunin landed in front of him, short dark brown hair, thousand yard stare. It was one of Danzo's aides. Kakashi paused, body held in an aloof manner while his mind studied the person before him intently.

"Hatake-san," she spoke, voice blank, body bending in a stiff formal bow.

A scroll was proffered and Kakashi took it. The chuunin disappeared. Kakashi sprung to the rooftops, heading at a leisurely place back to his home. He opened the scroll and began reading. He was a few sentences in when he stopped abruptly; tall, scarecrow figure illuminated by the moon upon the Konohagakure rooftops. Kakashi stared in disbelief at the words written on the page.

Uzumaki Naruto is assigned the housing in the Eighth compound, apartment #219, supplemented in lieu of the recent attack and the loss of housing for shinobi.

Order effective at the time message is received by Jounin sensei.

A 48 hour grace period is allotted for transference to living unit.

-Council of Konoha, Housing and Realty Branch

The short, harsh signature of one Shimura Danzo followed the message. Despite its brevity, Kakashi found himself reading and rereading it. The implications did not sit well with him. Naruto within the clutches of the Shinobi of Darkness. The meaningful glances at the meeting and Danzo lingering made sense now. The man had heard their conversation and had seen an opportunity.

Kakashi rolled the scroll back up and continued on his way. The time had passed once again, and it was nearing ten at night. He landed in his kitchen with a soft thud, the faint smell of burnt food still lingering in the air. Naruto wasn't home yet. He felt worry niggle in his brain and stomach, but brushed it quickly away. This didn't keep him though from sitting in the chair, eyes glued to the clock and the kitchen window. He totally wasn't waiting for a little orange clad boy to jump through the window, he was just prolonging kitchen cleanup.

It wasn't until three am in the morning that Naruto came in, the front door opening quietly and shutting without a sound. Kakashi listened intently as nearly silent footsteps came from the hallway and Naruto appeared around the corner, a rough knapsack drawn around his shoulders. The boy looked exhausted, face weary and lines drawn in it that Kakashi often only saw on world weary men and women. Eyes that were usually lighting up the room were shadowed and Kakashi felt a mix of surprise and grief.

Naruto's eyes widened comically as he looked up and saw his teacher. A large fake smile was slapped on his face and he raised an arm, rubbing the back of his head in his usual nervous tic.

"He-hey, whatcha doing up, Kaka-sensei?"

Kakashi felt an inexplicable amount of anger and worry explode, something which had been brewing without his knowledge.

"Where were you? It's very late Naruto, it's not safe. You shouldn't be out this late."

Naruto frowned, "Hey sensei, what's this about? I can stay out however late I want!"

Kakashi again felt the inexplicable frustration rise.

"It's dangerous Naruto! What if you got attacked by enemy nin!"

The statement sounded ludicrous once it fell out of Kakashi's mouth but, he was too plagued by a bunch of emotions he hadn't quite recognized yet, to care.

The anger on Naruto's face grew along with pain.

"Why do you care?!" He screamed, fists clenched.

"Why do you suddenly care!? It doesn't make sense! You keep asking all these questions! Asking about who hurt me and if I feel alright! Pretending like I matter and that you think I'm worth all this effort! Stop it! Because you're going to leave me alone and it'll just be easier if you don't even try!" Naruto's eyes were watering and he looked like he was about to cry.

His chest was heaving and slowly, he calmed down, blinking rapidly to keep from crying as his teacher didn't respond. It was dead silent.

"You didn't care before, no one's ever cared before, why now?" Naruto finished softly, eyes flickering anxiously away from his teacher's gaze.

Kakashi was speechless, unable to form anything in his mind let alone his mouth to answer his student. He didn't say anything and Naruto lifted his head once again, guarded eyes looking at his teacher probingly. When Kakashi didn't respond Naruto's eyes went blank, lingering for a moment before looking to the ground once again. His clenched fists relaxed and the fight drained out of him.

"Good night, sensei," Naruto spoke quietly, tone dead and empty.

He turned to go, moving to his own room. Kakashi stood stock still in the kitchen, frozen as his mind played catch up. He had let his emotions get the better of him, let them lead while his brain took a back seat. A few moments passed and then it clicked, Kakashi had been worried about Naruto, beyond just as his student and in a way as if Naruto had been his child.

It took Kakashi a while to move from his place in the kitchen. When he did, he stepped quietly through the hallway and paused at Naruto's doorway. Opening the door he looked in. The window was open, light spilling into the room from a full moon. He could see where Naruto was curled in on himself, arms wrapped around his middle. Kakashi stepped further into the room. There were drying tear tracks on Naruto's face, his eyes puffy and red while his breathing was still slightly congested.

Kakashi leaned forward, drawing the blankets up and around the boy, tucking him in. Moving to the window, he shut it and pulled the curtains together. He turned once again to stare at the supine form of his student before he quietly exited the room, shutting the door silently behind him.

He hesitated at the door, not moving on, eyes staring at stained pinewood.

"I do care," he whispered, letting out a pained sigh.

A moment later he turned to his own room.

Morning crested much too early, rays of sunshine bursting through Kakashi's window. He groaned, rolling away from the bright light. He should've closed his curtains last night. Curse words rolled through his mind and he managed to insult the lineage of the sun and accuse it of having fecal related characteristics.

He threw his blankets off in resignation, getting up and showering. He dressed in the steamed bathroom and headed out, drying his hair with a simple ninjutsu. He entered the kitchen and was surprised to see Naruto at the sink, clearing away the catastrophe of yesterday with soap and warm water. Ah, a little cleaning angel. Kakashi was too tired for his thoughts to meditate on the events of the night before. He sat at the table and watched with drooping eyes as his student pulled off the yellow kitchen gloves Kakashi didn't even know he owned.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them again a cup of tea and a mug of coffee were being placed in front of him. Kakashi looked at Naruto.

The boy had a large smile splayed on his face but it was fragile, the painful emotions of yesterday lingering behind a mask.

"Eh, sensei, no wonder you're so lazy, can't even make a cup of tea."

Kakashi frowned, "That's not being lazy, it's being-" he broke off as he realized the line of thought. Instead he eye smiled, sweat dropping as his student looked at him in exasperation.

Naruto moved over to the stove. "And what did these poor dishes ever do to you? It's no wonder you're a scarecrow, and imagine, putting pogi-kimchi and eggplant together to make a stir fry! Even I know not to do that and I live off of ramen! I never knew you were this much of a baka, sensei!"

"Maa, that's too far Naruto," Kakashi whined in exaggerated injury.

The boy came back over with more ramen and two pairs of chopsticks. He set them down and snapped apart the two wood pieces.

"Itadakimasu!" He yelled with a bright grin before setting into the food at a ravenous pace.

Kakashi actually ate this time, enjoying the quiet communion of eating with another person. Since waking up he'd been feeling a strange little bug in his head, prompting him to irrational decisions, its influence growing as the day progressed. He would blame the influence of the Yamanaka for how foreign it was, but this was all him. Hatake Kakashi was going to do something spontaneous today and it was going to make certain people upset. A smile grew on his face, a feeling of satisfaction sinking in. After last night, he had gone to bed and thought, mind never stopping in a horrible roll of right and wrong and judging the best course of action. That much thinking and little to no sleep had left him with a firm idea of exactly what he was going to do. Yes, Kakashi was planning on surprising a lot of people and he couldn't wait to see their faces when he did.

"We're taking the day off today, no missions and no training."

Naruto looked up in surprise, frowning a moment later.

"Eh?" He said, confusion filling in his face as he took in his sensei's strange order.

Kakashi smiled, dropping a hand onto his student's head to gently ruffle his hair. Naruto ducked down a little, smile flickering as he looked in concern at his teacher.

"You go have fun, I'll tell Sakura and Sasuke that they have the day off, we'll do work tomorrow."

Naruto blinked. Kakashi drew out a small bag of coins and plopped it into his student's lap.

"Buy some dango and daifuku, I hear the stalls down by the Akimichi compound are very good and not particular to customers."

Naruto was staring at him like he was crazy. Kakashi silently snickered, wondering where this spontaneity was coming from. Kushina's ghost must be haunting him. He jumped out the window leaving his bewildered student behind.

It was a wonder with how often he'd been in the mission room in the last few days. Tomomi smiled brightly at seeing him and gave a little wave.

"If you keep coming around this much Hatake-san, someone is going to start wondering about us," Tomomi teased.

Kakashi merely gave a small nod in response, shrugging his shoulders at the light hearted teasing.

"There are some papers I need," he said.

Tomomi leaned forward in interest. As he told her a smile spread across her face and a look of approval was pointed his way.

"Took you long enough, Kakashi," she said with a bright grin, then she let out a squeal,

"You just helped me win a bet with Izumi in accounting, 3000 yen here I come."

She got up and went through the curtain, coming back minutes later with some papers in hand. She handed them to him and gave him a conspiratorial wink.

"You tell me if you need help filling those out."

Kakashi shook his head and grabbed a clipboard and pen. It took some time, but eventually the paperwork was filled out. Kakashi smiled down at it before standing and placing the clipboard back on the desk.

With the papers in hand he made his way to the council room. He knew that they were in a meeting now, one that involved the clan heads. It was the perfect audience. He opened the doors, stepping in as if he was supposed to be there. A hush fell over the room as he raised a hand and gave out his complementary 'yo'.

Utatane gave him a sharp look and the heads of the clans stared. Kakashi felt a sense of triumph at the wary look Danzo was shooting his way. The only one who seemed to be unaffected by his surprise appearance was Nara Shikaku and that was because the man was sleeping with his eyes open, one of the most valued jutsus of the Nara clan.

Kakashi approached the three council members and placed the papers he'd so meticulously filled out on the desk, right in front of Utatane who sat in the middle.

"Within the 48 hour period, I hope, Danzo-sama?" He said, directing an eye smile at the man.

The intent of the question as a jibe was not missed by the rest of the room, but Danzo was the only one who understood it. Kakashi wondered again if Kushina was possibly possessing him.

The man took the papers carefully, eyes flickering across the page. Kakashi's eyes curved more as he saw the man pale slightly.

"I am enacting the right of a sensei to adopt their genin proteges, in the case that the need arises. As of today, I am the rightful guardian of Uzumaki Naruto."

There was a collective still in the room. The law enabling this had been created and passed following the second shinobi war, death so rampant that something had to be done for the orphans. Many ordinances and acts had been passed to support the Konoha population of orphans, this was just one among them. Unfortunately it was one of the older and more, so to say, 'unbending' laws established. The council could do nothing to counter Kakashi's action. Naruto was now officially out of their hands.

"This meeting is at an intermission, we will continue after the lunch hour."

Utatane's words caused a rumble of chatter to burst out on the room as the clan heads rose and began exiting. Danzo, Utatane and Homura stayed sitting while Kakashi stood in front of them, shamelessly smiling. Once everyone was gone, Utatane turned a furious gaze on Kakashi.

"What, is the meaning of this, Hatake-san?"

Here was the part Kakashi hadn't been looking forward to.

"I had a deadline, Utatane-sama, I found it necessary to fulfill the parameters given by Danzo-sama. It would be insubordinate to act otherwise."

Homura and Utatane looked over at Danzo. The man wasn't forthcoming. Kakashi took advantage of this and placed the message he had received on the table in front of them. Homura picked it up, eyes scanning over the message. He then read it aloud.

"Housing? 48 hours? What is this Danzo?" Homura asked, setting the scroll down.

Utatane took the scroll and quickly read it over again, as if to confirm its contents.

"I was merely meeting the needs of a member of the village."

Kakashi could feel the tension in the room, things bigger than him were at work. Utatane nodded. Homura looked over at Kakashi.

"You are excused, Hatake-san."

Kakashi nodded, giving a slight bow and noting the look in Utatane's and Danzo's eyes which indicated that this episode was far from over. Kakashi walked out, feeling the dark gazes on his back.

Naruto glared at the bag of money in confusion. Kakashi had just given him money, stingy 'my cute little genin are paying' Kakashi gave him money. Carefully he pulled the drawstring open, careful for whatever trap this might have been. He was surprised as he dumped the coins on the table and nothing exploded. He counted it and was even more surprised to find 5,000 yen. Thinking about last night left him feeling uncomfortable, his childhood was fraught with misery and to survive he had often just turned his brain off, pulled a screen across memories and events and slapped on a grin. If you were excited about everything you couldn't be sad about anything.

It was difficult though, with Kakashi constantly being around and these questions and changes. It was stressful and throwing his coping mechanisms out of balance. But at the moment he was able to throw himself into this one, money to go splurge on treats, as demanded by his sensei.

A grin split across Naruto's face, this was a treat to be shared.

Sakura's feet were dangling off the bridge, kicking back and forth as she stared in boredom at the slow moving river. It was going on 11:00am and Kakashi hadn't shown up. Sasuke had been particularly sullen and she hadn't felt as much in the mood to try to woo the boy. Things had changed slightly, she still adored Sasuke, it was just less than before. Her sense of a shinobi had been affirmed during the Chuunin exam and the feelings she had for Sasuke had dulled while her warmth for her other teammates had grown.

The form of their teacher appeared suddenly, not moving at his usual leisurely pace.

"No missions today, no training either," the clone stated simply before poofing from existence.

Sakura frowned, annoyed that she had wasted her morning. Sasuke seemed more upset, letting out a curse and punching a post. Sakura became wary, eyeing her teammate. Ever since that curse mark had been placed on him, he had been different. Sasuke turned to go.

"Where are you going?"

"To train," Sasuke bit out. He didn't look back as he walked away.

Sakura didn't pursue him, instead choosing to walk back into the village, worry and melancholy falling over her. She walked aimlessly for awhile, until she spotted a familiar orange jacket. Pausing, she was surprised to see her teammate surrounded by team ten and team eight, the only missing person being Hinata. Sakura turned to watch, loneliness filling her at the sight as Naruto threw his arms in the air and said something which made Shiba tackle him to the ground, causing the rest of the group to laugh or shake their heads.

She wasn't a part of that, a choice she had made. She was often so unkind to Naruto and had scorned many of the other academy students. The boys wrestled for a little bit before Shiba pinned Naruto. They broke apart and Akimichi jumped on the blonde, licking his face. Even from across the street Sakura could hear the loud, soul cheering laugh of Naruto.

Then, suddenly, he looked to the side. Sakura startled, spooked by her having been seen. The others followed Naruto's gaze. Sakura felt insecurity well up in her. Then,

"Oi! Sakura-chan!"

Naruto was waving her over, a smile on his face inviting her to join them, no judgement, no anger, just pure acceptance and a desire for her to be with them and be happy. Sakura felt a smile grow on her face and she raced over to meet them.

Ino slapped her on the back, both of them exchanging their insulting hellos and Choji began going on about the snacks that all of them had chipped in to buy, offering her some which she gladly took. Shikamaru grumbled and Kiba went back to wrestling with Naruto. Sakura felt the warmth of acceptance and friendship seep into her, gratitude filling her at the kindness Naruto had unconditionally given her.

"So, where's Sasuke?"

Sakura raised her brows at Ino's question, inside turmoil wanting to shove it into her frenemy's face that Sasuke was on her team and that she knew the answer. She had changed though. Sakura shrugged as several other of the genin looked at her for an answer.

"Who cares?" She said flippantly, biting into a steamed bun which had been passed to her.

Naruto had heard the answer and shoved Kiba off of him before bounding over to Sakura.

"Hey, where is that teme!? You would've seen him at the bridge! He's training isn't he!? That bastard!"

"Don't insult Sasuke!" Sakura said, raising a fist and making the enraged Naruto cower in fear.

She didn't hit him though, instead moving toward the next stall that was loaded with sweets.

"Like I said," she repeated, "I don't know where he is, let's just have fun."

Everyone stared at her in shock and Sakura felt her face heat up with self-consciousness. Shikamaru let out a scoff and looked away and then the rest did so, acting as though nothing had happened. It was a little embarrassing to realize that all of them had expected her to be tailing after the Uchiha. Her heart still fluttered for the boy, but the care she felt for him had been tempered and her adoration stifled. Sakura looked over at Naruto, remembering the bruises that had lined his stomach from yesterday. Besides, there was a lot more to life than an Uchiha.

"Hey, Naruto!" She yelled "try this one!"

She held out some yokan she had just purchased and watched with joy as her teammate grabbed it with a brilliant smile and a bright 'arigato'. Sakura stifled a laugh as the boy gobbled the food and Choji cried for the same treat.

Kakashi went to the grocery store a second time, on this occasion he had the scroll Akifumi had given him in hand. It took some while going through the store, searching for the items. Plenty of woman stopped to give him a hand, oozing out comments on how handsome he was. It had been helpful, especially when he had helplessly gestured at his list and the recipes.

Tons of tips on cooking and suggestions flooded toward him, along with a good number of not so subtle 'I'll cook for you''s and then the ever subtle 'are you single?'. Needless to say, Kakashi walked out of the store with a large quantity of small torn papers along with several brown paper bags filled with all sorts of things he barely knew about. It seemed cruel irony that not so very long ago he had left vegetables at Sasuke and Naruto's houses as a way to prompt them both to eat healthier, in Naruto's case, or to remember to eat at all, the case of both of them. He himself grasped only the rudimentary skills in the kitchen and even that was debatable. Ninja didn't need to know how to cook, you either pushed through the hunger or you had military ration pills to sustain yourself. Also, with Kakashi's remarkable fighting prowess and his notable features he had never performed any in-depth undercover missions that might require the skill; genjutsu was only useful for short period undercover missions unless someone had extensive chakra reserves or was specialized in that area, Kakashi had neither of those things.

So here he was, countless years of ANBU experience but unable to know the difference between braze and broil. Rolling up his sleeves he eyed the groceries as if they were a formidable foe.

**Author's Note:**

> The work will end after Sasuke leaves, but it will be a bitter sweet ending. Events will be relatively the same, just changed in some aspects.


End file.
